Fix You
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "Se você deixasse, eu iria te consertar. Eu iria te ajudar. Por que você sabe, Bells. Eu amo você." Trecho da fic. Song da musica Fix you, do Colplay. Uma carta de Jake para Bella em New Moon. Por favor, deixem as reviews. ;D


**Shipper: **Jacob/Bella

**Censura****: **PG-12

**Gênero: **Romance/drama/Song-fic

**Disclaimer: **Ok, eles não me pertencem, eu não vou ganhar nada com isso, e é claro que isso nunca aconteceu, porque se não Twilight teria um ouuuuutro rumo;

**Sinopse: **Carta de Jocob para Bella, em New Moon. Baseada na musica, Fix you do Coldplay.

**N/A:** você REALMENTE deveriam ler ouvindo a musica *-*

**FIX YOU – JACOB BLACK'S LETTER**

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse"_

**(Quando você faz o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso**

**Quando você tem o que quer, mas não o que precisa**

**Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não consegue dormir**

**Preso ao contrário)**

Bells,

Eu sei que você não quer falar com ninguém, e eu entendo isso. Ok, mentira, eu não entendo isso, não entendo como você pode ficar chorando por ele. Edward foi embora, não é legal, você amava ele, mas, a vida continua!

Ok, desculpe. Prometi a Billy que faria isso direito. Ele está preocupado com Charlie, por que Charlie está preocupado com o fato de você parecer uma morta-viva na casa, no colégio, no trabalho... Você esqueceu que tem amigos, ou eles foram comidos por aliens? Sinceramente Bella, pensei que você não fosse o tipo de garota que se deixa abalar por um namorinho de colegial.

Ok, ok. Me desculpe de novo, por favor, não rasgue essa carta, não a amasse e nem a jogue fora. E sim, também estão me pagando para escrever ela, mas fato é que não precisariam fazer isso, eu estava há tempos para lhe escrever, ou pelo menos falar com você. Mas como você parece viver em outro mundo, agora que os Cullens se foram, achei melhor escrever uma carta. Acho que você precisa de concentração para lê-la, certo?

Então, Bells. Estou aqui para ser seu amigo. Aquele que você pode contar o que quiser, e eu vou fingir que também estou triste com a partida dele, se assim lhe deixar melhor. Mas Bella, veja bem, você fez o melhor que pode. Você não poderia prever que o pai dele aceitaria trabalhar na Califórnia, ou que ele deixaria de te amar! Sinceramente? Pra mim você sempre teve o que você _queria_ e não exatamente o que você _precisava..._

Não fique presa ao passado, acorde e viva o presente Bella. Não se prenda a ele.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_could it be worse?"_

**(E quando as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto**

**Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir**

**Quando você ama alguém, mas não dá certo**

**Poderia ser pior?)**

O que você sente quando chora por alguém que diz não te amar? O que você pensa sobre isso? Você realmente acha que ele se importa, ou que as suas lágrimas vão trazê-lo de volta? Mais uma vez, me desculpe pelo que falo, mas eu estou tentando ser o mais sincero possível. Eu sou seu amigo, e só quero o seu bem.

Eu sei que você perdeu algo que você acredita ser impossível de substituir. Mas para tudo se da um jeito na vida, Bells. Eu sei que quando a gente ama alguém que a gente não pode ter, parece que o mundo está desabando. Parece que nada mais faz sentido, que você é só mais um idiota que acreditou em _sinais_ e em palavras. Não, não há nada pior que isso.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

**(Luzes vão te guiar para casa**

**E incendiar seus ossos**

**E eu vou tentar te consertar)**

Se você deixasse, se você soubesse.... Se você me desse uma chance, quem sabe eu não poderia ser a luz dos seus olhos? Quem sabe eu não poderia ser aquele que lhe trouxesse de volta a vida, aos amigos, a Charlie.

Você consegue ver alguma luz que lhe traga de volta a vida? Que desligue você desse piloto automático em que se colocou há quase cinco meses atrás? É Bella, já fazem quase cinco meses que ele se foi e quando olhamos para você, parece que foi hoje de manhã. Peço mais uma vez desculpas, mas você esta cada vez pior. A menina que Sam achou na mata parecia bem melhor do que você parece agora.

Se você deixasse, eu poderia tentar te ajudar. Eu poderia _concertar você._

"_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth"_

**(Bem lá em cima ou embaixo**

**Quando você está tão apaixonado para se libertar**

**Mas, se você nunca tentar, nunca saberá**

**exatamente qual é o seu valor)**

Eu sei que para você, agora, não deve existir um meio termo. Não deve existir "um pouco feliz" e "um pouco triste". Parece que tudo que existe para você agora é "miserável" ou "radiante". Mas entenda, você está tão apaixonada por ele que não enxerga.

Tente Bella, tente seguir em frente. Se não por você, pelos seus amigos... Pelo seu pai. Você deveria saber que Charlie vem sofrendo quase tanto quanto você. Ele odeia aquele garoto, e olha que ele defendia tanto os Cullens.

Bells, se você não tentar seguir em frente, você nunca conseguirá ver o quão forte você é. Sua vida não deveria terminar aos dezoito, e sim começar. Você é forte!

"_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I"_

**(Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto**

**Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir**

**Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e eu**

**Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto**

**Eu te prometo que aprenderei com meus erros**

**Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e eu)**

Hoje Charlie estava desesperado. Disse que ouviu você chorar. Ele saiu de casa logo depois. Ele não conseguiria ver as lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Ele não conseguiria te ver chorar por algo que você julga insubstituível.

Eu.. Eu não queria brigar com você por essa carta, e eu não quero fazer você chorar mais. Eu só quero te ver feliz. Te ver sorrindo um sorriso "Bella de ser".

Todos aprendem com os erros, com o que viveram. Eu prometo que aprendi com os meus erros, e acho que você também vai aprender com os seus.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

**(Luzes vão te guiar para casa**

**E incendiar seus ossos**

**E eu vou tentar te consertar)**

Eu queria ser a luz que você deveria ver. Eu queria ser aquele que ilumina o seu rosto, aquele que vai te resgatar e te trazer de volta para casa.

Se você deixasse, eu iria te consertar. Eu iria te ajudar. Por que você sabe, Bells. Eu amo você.

Amor, Jake.

-

**N/a: **Então, não. Eu não sou fã de Jake/Bella. Mas eu realmente amo Fix you, e tem tudo a ver. *-* E eu também morro de amores pelo Jake, confesso. Eu acho que ficou uma merda, mas mesmo assim eu decidi postar \o/

Então, me deixem feliz? Se lerem deixem uma review. Criticas construtivas também são bem vinda (Y'

xo . xo

Bih.


End file.
